


silver and exact

by twistedly



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Renarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedly/pseuds/twistedly
Summary: Faces and darkness separate us over and over.—Sylvia Plath, ‘Mirror’
Relationships: Kaladin/Renarin Kholin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	silver and exact

**Author's Note:**

> With eternal gratitude to my friend who read this and didn't tell me it was rubbish. :-)

The mirror is silver in the half-night before the highstorm. You think of the faint crackling that must be filling the air outside, readying the place for chaos. In here, surrounded by thick stone walls, you’re safe.

The Renarin in the mirror isn’t smiling. They aren’t frowning either. The expression on their face is something in-between, something liminal. The curve of the lips is an enhanced pink. Surrounding the mouth is the day’s stubble, mildly spiky to the touch. You almost expect the tiny hairs to withdraw into your skin, like slivers of grass retreating from fear, when you run your fingertip over them. They remain, evidence of your in-betweenness. 

Kaladin has been patient. 

He looks up from his book as you turn around, his eyes on you as though everything else around had become completely invisible in the moment that it took you to turn away from the mirror. 

The utter absence of appraisal in his eyes is something you’ve never felt from anyone else’s gaze before. 

He holds out his hand. You put your gray-gloved safehand—it’s a simple, functional, peasant’s glove—in his bare one, and your hands slot together as though your fingers have always belonged in the spaces between his own.


End file.
